


Talk Dirty To Me

by Burrahobbit



Series: Burra’s Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, just a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: [ Kinktober 20: dirty talk ]“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand.”“You mean you don’t know what dirty talk is?”





	Talk Dirty To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna finish kinktober, goddamn it, no matter how late

Chloe was not programmed for sexual pleasure.

That doesn’t mean she’s opposed to it - she got upgraded just for it, actually. But she does require some... guidance on the matter.

So when North says something she’s not quite familiar with, her hands still against her lover’s body.

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand.”

North sighs slightly, but she’s smiling with fondness.

“You mean you don’t know what dirty talk is?”

Chloe looks on in confusion.

“Like- y’know, say sexy stuff.”

“Sexy stuff?”

“Uh, yeah, like-“ North leans in closer, her hands massaging her girlfriend’s breasts. “Your nipples are so hard, baby.”

A blush rises on Chloe’s cheeks, her eyes widened slightly.

“O-oh. I think I, um, see the appeal.”

With a short laugh, North’s hands move lower.

“You like that?” Her fingers dip between the lips of Chloe’s vagina. “Does my pretty girl like being told how horny she is? How dripping wet her pussy is for me?”

Chloe moans sweetly, her hips rolling towards North’s hand.

“Y-yes, North, _please, more._ ”

Smiling at her girlfriend’s sweet sounds, North says, “See? Dirty talk can really improve things.”

Any response Chloe may have made is cut off as North’s fingers rub against her clit. Her hand runs through the hair at the base of North’s neck, as gentle and loving as she always is.

“You’re so beautiful like this, falling apart on my fingers. All mine.”

“Yours,” Chloe breaths.

Her eyelids flutter at North’s stimulation.

“Tell me how it feels.”

Chloe takes a moment to focus herself.

“It’s- it’s so good, North. You’re so good.”

North’s other hand pushes against Chloe’s entrance, one finger inching inside. Moaning wantonly, Chloe’s hand grips tighter in North’s hair before relaxing again.

“Keep moaning that loud and the neighbors might hear you,” North teases.

Chloe seems only more excited by this idea, legs and arms trembling slightly as she gets closer.

“Or do you _want_ to be heard? Do you want everyone to know _exactly_ what’s happening?”

She whines, her legs tightening around North.

“Y-yes! I- I’m so close-“

“Come for me, baby.”

After another few moments, Chloe’s orgasm rattles through her, LED cycling bright red. She cries out, throwing her arms around North and riding out the waves of pleasure.

North finally pulls her hands away when Chloe stills, her artificial breathing heavy to cool her heated systems.

“Was that too much?” North asks.

Chloe smiles blissfully, shaking her head.

“It was perfect. Thank you for teaching me about dirty talk - it definitely seems to have improved things.”

North laughs, cuddling up to her girlfriend.


End file.
